Natsu Dragneel the descendant of the darkness
by ssimonmayo123
Summary: This is a story of a old lost power and desendent of the legendary darkshot but he is not who you would expect he is the happy fire dragon slayer Natsu dragneel NaWen NaHis NatsuxOC OC dark guild non-cannon maybe a little of NaMer and NaUlt also fem acgonlia
1. The banashing

First and foremost this is my first fanfiction on this account my old account is known as darkshot123 but i have decided to start fresh so here is my first fairy tail fanfiction i hope you enjoy. also i do not own anything but my ocs they are myn

[voices inside a head]

"Magnolia 1 week before the tenrou incident"

"Ok listen up you brats" makarov shouted from the second floor of the guild. "today i will be announcing the combatants for this years S-class trials".

"alright im so gonna win this one" exclaimed Natsu

"ye right flaim brain your not even strong enough to participate" shouted grey

"you wanna bet ice prick"

"ok 10,000 jewels you don't get in ash breath"

"your on ice dick"

"ok listen up first member to participate is Gray"

"Get in im going to win this year"

"next up is Freed"

"im no longer gonna be in your shadow laxus" Freed whispered

" next up is cana"

"yipee I can't wait" cana said sarcastically untill she remembered S-class can get more booze.

"fourth is levy"

"GO LEVY" droy and jet shouted in unison

"next up is Juvia"

"Juvia doesn't want to fight her Grey" Juvia shouted crying a river.

"ok sixth is Mest"

"im so gonna win" exclaimed mest.

"seventh is Elfman"

" Like a real man" shouted you know who

"and last but no means least Gajeel"

"suck on that Salamander" Gajeel said with near to no enthusiasm.

"what about me Gramps" shouted Natsu in anger as he knew only 8 can go to the trial.

"Im sorry Natsu but this year you will not be going maybe next year"

"You ow me 10,000 jewels scorching ass" grey shouted at his victory.

"Fuck you ice prick" Natsu shouted at grey

"Ok everyone pick a partner but no one is allowed to pick Natsu for reasons I will tell him in a minute" shouted Makarov as everyone in the guild had a confused look on there faces as there must be a very important reason why no one could pick Natsu.

"Natsu see me in my office in five" makarov shouted

"fine gramps ill be there" Natsu said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

 **In Master Makarovs office**

"Natsu you can admit to what you did now"

"what do you mean Gramps"

"DONT MESS WITH ME NATSU YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID" Makarov shouted angrily.

"What?" Natsu said confused.

"Im talking about you running into the palace and nearly killing the king of fiore with a dragons roar."

"I didn't do it I swear"Natsu said with sadness present in his voice as he knew where this was going.

"im sorry Natsu but I do not believe although you should be going to jail you where once my child so I pulled a few strings and now you will be excommunicated from this guild and you will be banned from ever going to crocrus or magnolia ever again" Makarov said with no sadness present.

"FINE I SEE HOW IT IS ILL BE GOING" Natsu shouted anger and sadness all that could be heared.

"i will not tell anyone in the guild about this till tommorow so you have time to pack and escape Erzas wrath."Makarov said in pity knowing full well what the scarlet haired mage would do to the criminal boy."

As Natsu left the room he could see everyone down staires talking to there friends and teams about Natsu not being in the S-class trials just as they where about to continue there chat they heared a door slam and went to have a look at what it was about till they saw natsu walk out the room with tears in his eyes and he shouted

"Happy I need to talk to you outside to you about something alone"

"Aye sir" Happy shouted with his normal happy voice.

*Outside*

"Ok happy I need to tell you something but please don't freak out."

"Aye sir." happy said with fear in his voice as he knew this was bad.

"i have apparently commited a crime and I am now wanted in magnolia and crocrus so I need to pack and leave but I don't want you to think you have to come with me as I am now no longer part of fairy tial so joining me will mean you are kicked out as well." Natsu said worryed his only real friend would stick up for him and join him.

"Aye sir you should know I would never leave my best friend and father behind I will always be with you no matter what you do." happy said relieved that it wasn't that he was dying or something that would split them up.

"Ok we are going to head out tonight under the cover of dark lets go" Natsu said yawning as it was already 8pm.

 **Night time with Natsu**

"You ready little buddy" Natsu said as he had a huge bag on his back

"Aye sir but where are we going" Happy said like he always does.

"Tenrou to pay are respect to the first master as she would never do what the others did to us" Natsu said with a hint of betrayal in his voice.

 **Tenrou two days before fairy tail arrive**

A cloaked person was walking towards a patch in the trees where there is a small clearing with the amazing light of the moon reflecting on it with a blue cat all ready sitting next to it.

"So my senses are correct this is where the grave of mavis is" the cloaked figure said with an emotionless voice.

"Aye sir sorry for speeding off I just wanted to see it for myself before you" said the blue cat

"no worry happy we are going to be spending the next three days here on what we collected from are house before me left then we are going to follow the wind an see what fate has instore for us" said the cloaked figure.

"Aye sir but how long till fairy tail get here surly you don't want to see them as it has only been a few days since we were cast out" said the cat that we know is called happy.

"yes but I have seen a glimpse of my past and I know this is not the first time I have been abandoned as I have only seen a seventh of my life but that is all I wish to see as it is my first million years alive" said the man as he pulled down his hood to reveal salmon hair with a few streaks of black at the tips of his spikey hair.

"Ok Natsu I beleive you have a plan but as we have time can you please enlighten me about some important infomation about your past" said happy to Natsu

"Sure happy I will tell you much about who I was and my first experience of my no doubt many losses."

*Flashback*

It was a dark winter night in the slave markets in bosca not many had known about this slave trade as it was not that big of a thing back then but it was the start of the slave trade. A boy with black spikey hair sat in a cage next to his foster parents cage one on the left one on the right.

His foster mum had shiny blonde hair and a nice body to say the least she looked the age of 28 and his foter father was a rather well built male who had pink spikey hair and the boy always loved that about his father that and his kindness. Out of no where they heard the sound of screaming and death and from out of no where a man wearing a white cloak ran round the corner with hair the same as the boy he was well build but had a huge scar across his left eye.

"Ok I only have time to get two out who wants to leave" the mysteroius man said.

"Please take me and my husband the boy can survive in the slave world but we cant"the mother shouted.

"Yes I agree with my wife take me and her leave the boy" shouted the father.

At this point the man had started ripping open the cages with his bare hands and as the mother and father where free they set off in a sprint not even looking back once. At this point the boy was screaming to his foster parents.

"DONT LEAVE ME MUM PAPA PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE A SLAVE"

"Dark we have to move now before you know who arrives with her army" the mystery man looked towards the voice and shouted back#

"Yes Echo I will be right there can you buy me a few more seconds" the man Identified as dark said to the man known as Echo.

"sure you have about 50 seconds before she arrives 30 seconds to do what you want 20 to escape"

"sure thats long enough" said dark "come now boy stop crying I am going to free you and rase you as my own."

"OK I will do what you say" the boy said with a voice full of respect and hope for the new stranger.

As dark ripped the cage open he took the boy out only to hear a shout of

"Dark shes here give me the boy I can get him out of harms way while I get the spell ready for us three wolf should be waiting," Echo shouted in a scared tone.

"Shit I didn't think she would want to kill me this fast"Dark said as he grinned.

"Ok im going now gods be with you"Echo said as he teleported him and the boy out of the battlefield.

"So light we meet again do we" dark said as he saw a women approached him with waist length black hair and a katana that matched the one that dark had strapped to his back.

" yes it is time to pay for your crimes and leaving me without an explanation but I am glad you did" the girl now known as light said and dark flinched at her words as all hope he had of getting back to gether with his ex-wife as they stared at each other.

"i did say it was better if I left I was just looking out for you as the stuff I saw when we didn't see each other where indescribable" Dark said with hope that his last effort would give him a little time to think of an escape plan as he was going to keep his promise to his father and fufill his last wish.

"you knew I would have done anything with or for you but you still left without a second thought so I konw all of this Is a load of crap so don't give me that"light said with tears in her eyes.

"im sorry light but I will explain this when I have the time but now I will keep my promise to a kid I met and raise him like he is my own" dark said coldly.

"so we are apart for a few years and you already have a kid I am hurt" light said with fake sadness.

"bullshit stop wasting time and come do what you came here for and kill me or do you still have hope for the one you betrayed when he first tryed to explain and then tryed to take his head."

"Ok you asked for this,"light shouted as she ran forward raising her katana but dark didn't even flinch nor move as he had no intention on attacking light but as she brought her sword down on him he dissapeared and reappeared in the shadows.

"so were playing this game are we come on fight me we know I will kill you like a should have all those years ago then I will kill my brother to."

Dark stepped out of the shadows and walked up to her but before she could strike him he whispered

Dark dagger

And with that he had pierced her arm with a dagger and he stepped back before picking up the katana and saying "see you next time my love" before a huge sonic screech was heared across all of Bosco and he was gone

*End flashback*

"AWESOME" happy shouted as he finished listening to his friends story.

"Yes I know he was pretty cool wasn't he I was always proud of him and I hope I can meet him in the future as he is my only father figure I have left apart from igneel but who knows where he has dissapeared to but anyway time to get some sleep with have alot of things coming up in two days." Natsu said with a yawn before drifting to sleep.

 **Two days later with fairy tail**

Ok brats the S-class promotion starts now first challenge is there are eight diffrent paths some you will have to surpass either gildarts mira or erza or there are otheres where you will fight a fellow group and one free passage you have a red flare to signal danger time starts now.

*Time skip to after the first trial*

"Ok well done remaining members as you can see mest and wendy got in a fight with juvia and lucy, Gray and loki fought mira and surpassed her gajeel and jet defeated erza elfmen and evergreen got the free passage while freed and bisclow fought gildarts and lost while levy and droy Also had to fight gildarts as he wanted more of a challenge." Shouted makarov as all the others felt bad for team freed and team levy.

Ok next trial will be to find mavis grave first team to find it will get there leader S-class go.

 **After the fight with grimoire heart**

"Ok listen up I am going to hold off on the S-class trial while we recover but don't think its a time to get lazy but rest up." makarov shouted to the beaten fairy tail.

"AYE" they all shouted in unison.

"wendy can I talk to you for a second" makarov said and the sky dragon slayer just nodded. "how come you didn't sence the grimiore heart members." makarov said in confusion

"sorry but I was locked onto a diffrent scent and they where very foreign and the scent I could smell was alot more familliar." Wendy said

"and who may that familliar scent be" makarov said in confusion.

"It was Nat" she was quickly cut out by a loud roar so they ran back only to see everyone looking around in fear as gajeel shouted with fear present in his voice.

"NO IT CAN'T BE THE ONLY BEIG=NGS THAT ROAR LIKE THAT ARE DRAGONS."

ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

This time they all saw a huge black dragon emerge in the clouds and start attacking with no effort at all.

"Its Acgnolia we have no chance I cant even scratch him" Gildarts screamed as all of fairy tail knew they where doomed but from out of no where they heared a voice shout

Dark Flaiming Dragon ROAR

They all looked at where the voice came from only to see a man they all knew but hated…Natsu

"Oy we don't need help from a criminal" shouted grey as he looked at his old rival and best friend

"shut it" said Natsu back in a cold emotionless voice.

As Natsu looked back he could see acgnolia getting back up he knew it would take him half his full power to defeat Acgnolia but he was still only at 10% so he flew down to the fairy tail group before teleporting wendy and gajeel out of the area and flew straight back up to fight Acgnolia.

"Where the hell did you take them you murderer"shouted a very angry makarov as he could no longer see there two dragon slayers.

"dont worry they are safe at the guild hall but if you would not mind I want to fight my old friend." natsu said as they all looked at him in confusion.

" **only an old friend ye we were alot more than just friends not so long ago"** said acgnolia with a smug grim on the dragons face.

"Shut it we fight now and not discuss the past" Natsu said as he looked coldly at the dragon not fully remembering what it was to him but an old friend.

As Acgnolia started to prepare a breath attack so did Natsu but he knew it was only enough to secure his survival as he had already gotten happy off the island so when he saw all the fairy tail members connecting hands he knew that they here going to activate a very old but familiar spell known as Fairy Sphere.

CHAOS DRAGON ROAR

DARK FLAMING DRAGON ROAR

And with that Tenrou dissapeared but in the distance you could see two beings floating one being natsu and the other Acgnolia but before one said a word Natsu was gone and Acgnolia only sitting there thinking [I don't think he remembers what I am to him or what I use to be but I will tell him in due time].

 **Thanks that is my first chapter of this fanfiction please follow and review I will look at all of them and use your input to this story and leave your honest opinion. PEACE**


	2. Lone wolf

Hey im back for a new chapter i will be adding a few more pairings into this fanfiction put some in the reviews so I know what your looking for but with out further ado here we are a new chapter.

 **2hours after** **acnologia** **attack**

As Natsu was walking through the streets of hargeon he was contemplating if he had made the right choice of leaving most of fairy tail to be put away in fairy sphere for up to 10 years he was not to sure.

As he was walking to a nearby pub he saw a wanted sign of a face that was some what of a familiar face but he really couldn't remember where he had seen this man before on the poster it read.

LONE WOLF WANTED FOR MASS MURDER IN MORE THAN 8 TOWNS

8,000,000 JEWELS REWARD

Natsu decided that he would do this bounty hunt so he grabbed the leaflet and set off to find happy and start making some money as he only had 100,000 jewels to his name so he walked into the pub known as Dark web where he and happy was stationed.

"Hello sir how may I help you" said the blonde barmaid behind the counter.

"yeah have you seen a blue cat with wings probably trying to steal fish from somewhere or shouting aye sir" Natsu said coldly

"in a mood are we today" said the barmaid

"shut up just give me the information and I will be off" said Natsu starting to get irritated at the women.

"Sure I will tell you what you want to know as long as you have a drink with me on the house," the women said before winking.

"Fine that's reasonable" said natsu as he put down the wanted poster and ordered a flaming whiskey.

" I see you must be a bounty hunter" said the barmaid

"ye so what" said natsu

" oh just that I wanted to know who you where going after is all he may be very dangerous just wanting to know a fellow villager is safe" said the women

"Tsk I will be fine" said natsu playing with the whiskey as he was extremely bored.

"ripa my names ripa Osorubeki" said the barmaid now known as ripa.

"names uragiri" Natsu said as he made up a name on the spot.

" so you gonna show me who your going after." said ripa getting inpatient.

"his name is lone wolf he looked familiar so im going after him" said natsu waiting to know where happy is. "can you tell me where my friend is now"

"oh ye hes upstairs table three" said ripa "stay safe don't get yourself killed"

"wasn't planning to" whispered natsu

*UPSTAIRS*

"Happy hows it going" said natsu as he walked closer to his friend

"ye im good but theirs no fish here im gonna die" shouted happy as Natsu sweat dropped.

"Ok we gonna go make some money happy where going on a bounty hunt on a man named lone wolf come on lets set off his last known apperence was in a town called perz." said natsu as he put on his cloak and walked out the pub with happy in tow.

TWO DAYS LATER OUTSIDE PERZ

"This forest is horrible I think im gonna get lost or hit a tree if we keep going down here" said natsu

"Aye I agree this is horrible I think im gonna rest on your head for a bit" said happy

Off in the distance there was the sound of crunching leaves and snapping twigs and the howl of a wolf so natsu and happy desided to follow where this would lead them and after that if they were lucky they would find the mysterious man called lone wolf.

As they come into the clearing they saw a man looking down at a girl no older than 18 with huge rips through her stomach and the crying as she was losing life.

"whats going on here" Natsu shouted as he approached the girl and looked at her condition

"rune knights came through the forest and started attacking they where about to land a fatal blow when they hit my sister" said the man as he had lost all hope of her surviving.

"why did you not take her to a healer when this first happened she would have survived without a second question" Natsu said knowing what he had to do but this was going to nearly kill him but he had to do it to save this girls life.

"i cant I have a bounty on my head so as soon as I entered a city I would be murdered with my sister" said the man now dropping to his knees and holding onto the girls hand.

"ok I will help your sister survive just stand back and let me do what I need to do" just then a blue light appeared around his hands and he got down on his knees and started chanting

I have lived for millions of years

i have killed millions of people

But on this day

I will give this girl 100 years of my days to live how she may

LIFE TRANSFER

And with that he dropped to his knees coughing blood but he still needed to apply the seal so he could not drift into consciousnesses till he had completed he brushed his hand onto her forhead before drawing a sun and moon on her head and then turning to the man and saying.

"you will not be able to move her away from me for twenty four hours or the seal will break and she will die".

" ok thank you but before you faint what is your name" said the man as he was releaved his sister would survive.

"i am a man of many names but the name people close to me call me Natsu and yours" said natsu but before he fell into unctuousness he heard

"its lone wolf and thank you" said lone wolf as natsu fainted


	3. the wolf pack

**Welcome to chapter 3 of my fairy tail fanfiction I hope you enjoy and I will not be able to upload a new chapter until Tuesday or maybe later but till then I hope you enjoy.**

 **Little hut in the middle of the forest**

As natsu was waking up he looked around to see trees floating above his head and a girl his age next to him peacefully sleeping he was about to get up when he remembered what he had gotten himself into so he knew for her health it would be better if he lay there and wait till the final hour was up.

As natsu started drifting off to sleep again he heared a loud scream of pain and he turned to his right to see a very scared girl crying because she couldn't move any part of her body and she was hurting really bad on the stomach.

"calm down lady im in the same situation you are now can you please calm down and let me sleep this last hour before I head off and carry on what I was doing," said Natsu trying to drift back to sleep.

"w…w..why are we laying next to each other with no tops on and who are you exactly." said the girl kind of nervously.

"Well to put it bluntly you died and I gave up one hundred of my years to bring you back to life your just lucky that I heard the cry of a wolf and then came looking over this way trying to find the bounty," said natsu coldly

"w….w….w..www..wait you're a b..b..b..bounty hunter"said the girl now with fear in her voice.

"ye what is it to you"said natsu now looking up at the night sky.

"please can you leave after this is done I don't want my brother being hurt for the things that have been blamed on him."said the girl

"well don't worry unless your brother is the guy called lone wolf he is not on my hit list and anyway I have seen your brother well not his face but he seems like a nice person who would not kill hundreds". said natsu now seeing that he had ten minutes before he could leave.

"Well you see he kinda is lone wolf so please don't kill him and how did you give me 100 years of your life if you are a normal human." cried the girl

"im not human and I still have millions of years to live so no big deal" said natsu looking at his dagger getting ready to kill this lone wolf guy.

"please ill do anything ill give you anything just don't hurt my brother" said the girl

"i don't think you have what I want or enough of it." said Natsu as he would set his plan into action any second now.

"please I have 10,000 jewels that's all I have just please don't kill my brother ill even give myself for his safety please his my only family left." screamed the girl tears flowing down her cheeks.

"no you can keep your money I was just gonna ask for fish and a place to stay the night but as you guys are on the run I assumed you had no where to stay and if you have so little money don't fuss it anyway I wasn't serious about killing your brother I already knew he was lone wolf," exclaimed natsu laughing.

"s…s…so your not gonna kill him?" ask the girl slightly confused

"now why would I kill someone so important to the cute girl I just saved" said Natsu as he looked over at her only to see her blushing madly and trying not to make direct eye contact.

"w..w..whats your name then I didn't catch it." said the girl trying to get the confiscation off of her

"thats because when I told your brother you where kinda dead but its Natsu whats yours," said Natsu trying to sit up through the pain and make a kind gesture.

"Its Chitana and thank you for this I owe you big time." said chitana while looking up at the night sky

"OK well the timer is up ima go find my friend happy and your brother and head off but it was nice meeting you have a nice life." said Natsu as he stood up shock off the pain and started walking away into the darkness.

"WAIT Natsu do you wanna join are wolf pack." chitana shouted out at him not thinking what she was saying just trying to get to spend more time with her hero.

"sorry I would love to but I got some unfinished business else where but afterwards I will come straight back to this area and I will track you down so don't worry about not seeing me again besides we are now linked till the day you die you do have my life force in you" said Natsu as he finally dissapeared into the darkness.

 ***With happy and lone wolf***

"Ok so I guess you and natsu wot take up my offer on joining the wolf pack" said lone wolf looking at the blue cat eating the huge fish caught for him

"no sorry but we have to do some things first and you never no we may meet again in the future and besides I think natsu and your sister might just end up hitting it off like a knight saves the princess type thing." said happy finishing his fish and throwing it behind him.

"well I would normally hit you for saying that I don't mind natsu he is a very nice man and I hope he never changes." said lone wolf looking at the space where natsu was walking to.

"so I guess im off then see you later and if you want to find us there will probably be wanted posters around every city by the time we are done with are business but anyway see you later." and with that happy flew over to Natsu landed on his head and they walked off on there way to the royal palace to visit a certain royal family to discuss something about them or more reasonably to say to fight a few people and probably beat up the king while at it.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter next chapter will be set in the royal palace but then there will be a huge time skip but till next time stay awesome and let me know what you think about this chapter and what you want to happen in the near future**


	4. The deal

**Ok im back for chapter 4 of fairy tail stuff are gonna start getting more exciting and emotional from now so I hope you enjoy this chapter and im gonna start a upload schedule soon so you know when to look for the stories.**

*Crocus*

As two hooded figures walked down the vast streets of crocus heading to the royal palace, they where using a telepathic magic to talk as they then felt a intruder to there telepathic link so they walked into an alley still talking to each other about taking down the king or atleast blowing up half of the palace.

As the two entered the alley the figure who had been listening in on there conversation came into the alley as well and shouted

"hey you to stop right there or I will get the rune knights on you."shouted the man from behind the two cloaked figures but there was no response.

"ok thats enough I will take you down myself for being so rude and just letting you know my name is luck mister and I will beat you to the ground evil people" shouted the man known as luck mister.

"ok happy now use it." and with that said the second cloaked figure pulled down his hood and shot a huge ball of darkness at luckmister and took his head right off.

"was that good enough sir." said the boy with blue hair called happy

"yes but don't you think killing him was a bit you know overkill." said the second hooded figure

"yes it was but we will be criminals in about two hours so there is no point not to start now and you can take that cloak off now natsu we made such a big explosion they know someone is coming for them may as well give them a sneak peek am I right sir." said happy hyped for what was about to transpire.

"good point ok then I will take it off but lets hurry to the palace before we have to kill too many people I don't want to kill the innocent people who stand in my way of my goal." said Natsu as he pulled down his cloak oly to see about half of his normal salmon hair gone black and his eyes into a cold yellow.

As natsu and happy where walking down the streets they heard people whispering about how Natsu was back to take anougher shot at the king and they where half right but it would be the first time and he wasn't gonna kill him just give him a thing to remember. As they closed in on the palace gates natsu wiped his head up and let out his biggest

 **FIRE DRAGONS DARK ROAR**

And with that the sky turned black and before anyone knew what was happening natsu was inside the throne room at the door waiting to enter.

Footsteps could be heared and shouting all around as they where trying to apprehend happy who was doing his part of the plan by attacking the gaurds and keeping them occupied while Natsu had his talk with the king.

where gold pillars but what really caught his eye was a women with waist length black hair in a huge portrait next to one of the greatest kings of fiore and next to her was a man with midnight black hair standing as stiff as a statue as he knew what happend exacly on that day

*FLASHBACK*

It was two hundred years before the new era began and there in a huge construction site was a girl with waist black hair with huge gashes in her chest and standing above her was a man he called his brother or known to the world as shadow but on this day he was no brother to dark but he was his enemy as he had to protect the one he loved on the floor trying desperatly to stay alive.

"Shadow don't you dare touch her your fight here is with me and we shall ed this now with the death of me or the death of you not light fight me you coward." shouted dark as he desperately tried to save his wife of three years now who was on the floor dying of blood loss.

"we both know brother we will both die here no matter what so lets get this started before your cute little wife here dies off blood loss." said shadow as they stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"yes let us begin brother no mercy only one thing if you win you use my life force to secure my wife's safety." said dark knowing that his brother was a honerable man and knew he would agree and saw his brother nod before dark shouted

DARK DAGGERS

SHADOW GREATSWORD

And with that the sound of metal clashing together could be heard

DARK VISION

And with that everything went black

SHADOW STEP

As shadow called that he was everywhere in the room all at once

As shadow hit dark with his greatsword over and over dark started chanting

THE DARK IN MY SOUL IS AS DARK AS BLACK

I WILL PREVALE TILL MIDNIGHT

BUT WHEN MIDNINGHT COMES AROUND I WILL BE CONSUMED IN DARKNESS

TILL I FIND THE LIGHT I HAE BEEN LOOKING FOR AND WHEN I FIND THAT

THE CONTROL OF DARKNESS WILL BE MINE AGAIN.

DARK CONTROL

And with that shadow dropped to his knees suffocating in the darkness only to get all of his powers sucked out of and him into his brother.

"we both know you could have beaten me with out that now how are you going to tell your wife you won't be able to live with her for millions of years until you can control your darkness." said shadow as he was only just living

"i won't tell her I will leave after the soon to be king congratulates us and after that I will find myself and the light so one day I can return to what I am now but do not fear brother while I am in darkness I will want to do the same thing as you are doing now to find peace with my soul and I will help yours to so good bye my brother." a d with that he stabbed his dagers into his brothers chest and then pulling them out and making sure he was dead before running to his wife and chanting

THOSE WHO HAVE INJURED YOU ARE DEAD

I WILL BURDEN THE REST FOR YOU

BUT THAT WILL ALSO MEAN YOUR LIFE

SO YOU RELLY ON ME BECAUSE IF I DIE YOU DIE

I GRANT YOU THE GIFT OF IMMORTALITY

IMORTALS WRATH

Shortly after that light started to sit up only to look at her chest to see no marks or scars but then on further inspection she still saw blood dripping onto her chest but it was not her own blood it was her husbands blood coming out of huge cuts all around his body but he was just smiling at her thinking how lucky he was that he made it in time but he knew that this happiness would soon end for a couple thousand or million years.

"i told you to never use that spell even for me we will not be able to see each other again if I am immortal and you are not." light said in a whisper

"Don't worry light after I am gone you will find a new partner better than me and after that a new and this was my choice you where going to die if I did not do this for you so think of it as a goodbye present from me." said dark before relising what he had just said and hoped she still couldn't hear him and he was re leaved when she didn't.

"i think I know what you are saying lets go meet up with the soon to be king and get are reward." and with that the couple set off until they found the king got there reward and head off but as light started walking dark made a plan to get away and go on this adventure he had no choice if he wanted to or not.

"ill see you at the manor light I gotta go pick up my saber from the construction sight." said dark as he spead off knowing full well he would never see her again in this one hundred years.

*END FLASHBACK*

Well I am taking after my father after all now arn't I thought Natsu as he walked closer to the waiting king who knew that Natsu had come to ask a question but he did not anticipate what would come next.

"hello there toma long time no see." said Natsu in a sarcastic tone.

"come here to take anougher shot at me huh." said Toma aggressively

"no I have come her to make a statement you will start a tournament called the grand magic games and in this tournament it will discide fiores number one guild but also I will be at everyone of them and when your daughter comes of age I want to be able to marry her and become the king of fiore." said Natsu happy at what he just said

"and why would I accept that I would never give my daughter away to a criminal" said toma

"Well you see you really don't have a choice you either have two options do my demands or I kill everyone in this city excluding your daughter who I will turn into a slave but if you want to know how I would do this lets just say I have a very good friend by the name ashley or you would probably know her as Acgnolia but at this point in time you don't have to do the daughter just the grand magic games is what they will be called oh and I want to be the most wanted criminal in all of fiore so I can sound awesome but when I come visit you in seven years again I will be known as matthew not natsu and then you will make your decision." said Natsu as he teleported back outside grabbed the now human happy and dissapeared back to a town he never thought he would live in for seven years but thats why it was so genius to hide there so he went to lucys apartment and went there to live for seven years and would also wright a novel she could publish in her name called the story of darkshot and his betrayal.

 **7 YEAR TIME SKIP**

"Look its tenrou island quickly get everyone over there now and look for survivers." shouted the tenrou rescue team.

"Roger that." shouted the navigator and driver of the boat

As they approached tenrou they could see the rubble and cut down trees so when they got onto the island to see the tenrou group scattered across the ground everywhere was a real shock but when they all started sitting up they realised none of them where dead just a lot of them where very injured. Before everyone sprinted towards them they asked BIsca if they should tell them about what Natsu had become but they all disagreed and helped the tenrou group onto the boat and set off back to magnolia.

*Magnolia*

"so let me get this right twilight oger are now the number one guild in magnolia and you now live in this windmill up on the hill there." stated makarov as he didn't know if he should be disappointed in them or happy they where mostly ok.

As they where about to open the door to the mill they saw there was a poster on the door that read,

NATSU DRAGNEEL

MOST WANTED MAN IN ALL OF FIORE

20,000,000,000 JEWELS REWARD

LAST KNOWN LOCATION CROCUS OR MAGNOLIA

"so how the hell is Natsu now the most wanted man in fiore," Asked lucy disapointed that her crush was the most wanted man in Fiore but happy he was alive

"oh no big deal he has just tried to kill the king about nine times and burned down half of crocus after he apparently lost a poker game." said Bisca as she opened the door to see most of the old guild but reedus wendy and gajeel

"wait so where is wendy and Gajeel," asked Mira

"they left a year ago on a bounty hunt for Natsu but never returned but gave a message for only lucy to hear and that is head back to your apartment if you ever come back and for us not to check so I guess lucy you should hurry there now." said bisca as lucy ran off in the direction of her old apartment and when she got there she saw that it looked owned so she knocked on the door only to see a girl about the age of twenty four answer and say

"you must be lucy my boy friend has been waiting for seven years to show you something he wants to show you so come on in." said the girl with blonde hair kinda like lucys just longer and messier.

"ok where exactly is he then." asked lucy

"in your old study finishing wrapping up his present for you." said the girl with blonde hair

"thanks ill just go in then" said lucy and with that she opened the door only to see an all to familiar face but a little different and older and this was Natsu Dragneel and in his hands was a book with the title

Darkshots Betrayal

By Lucy Heartfillia

"is this your way of trying to be friendly you are the most wanted man in all of fiore so you wrote a book got it published in my name a you thought we could be on friendly terms again well then you are wrong Natsu I would never accept such a thing you can rip that book up and throw it in the fire." screamed lucy as she looked at her old crush who had a expressionless face.

"so thats how you address an old friend huh well don't worry when you see me in the papers in a few months your gonna be on your knees begging that I take you back but I wont and you can have your arpartment back now but you can take down my decorations if you want or you can keep them" said Natsu as he pointed to a board which had three pictures on them one was wendy one was Gajeel and one was igneel. Gajeels picture had a huge red cross on it while wendys had a tick and igneels was left blank.

"you killed Gajeel how could you," screamed lucy pulling out a key and getting ready to use it.

"oh you see the Gajeel you know no longer is alive but gajeel is still alive and will soon be the kings protector but you will see what happens in due time now if you say anything about me you will be dead in under a few seconds, actually tell the guild I want to see them before the war starts now get out of here before I kill you" said Natsu letting off a tiny bit of his aura but still twice as much as he once ad this one rivaling erzas.

 **Well thats the end of this chapter but don't worry next chapter will be soon but right now im working on chapter 2 of SAO so till next time ill cya. PEACE**


	5. ressurection

**Welcome to a new chapter this one is gonna be a little shorter than the rest just because im leading up to a huge chapter upload for highschool dxd fairy tail and sao so this will be leading to a huge chapter enjoy.**

 ***Kings bedroom***

It was two days before toka had to choose if he was going to give up his daughter or if he was going to fight the darkness and bring down natsu but if he was to fight natsu he would need an ace to defeat him but at this point in time he had none. As he walked back and forward he had no clue what to do but as he was thinking a image of his great great great great great great grandfather standing at a construction sight standing next to a well known hero and a less known figure that not even he remembered the name.

At this point he came up with a plan but this would require a sacrifice and he knew exacly who he would call apon to do this sacrifice and that was gildarts clive as he was one of the only people who could survive a process like this so he got his guards to grab the heros saber and take him to fairy tail

ASAP.

 ***Fairy tail***

"Attention everyone the king is arriving in five minutes look presentable and clean up now." shouted Makarov to the group of fairy tail mages in the guild hall all of them where their but team erza (team natsu).

"Ok he should be outside ill go welcome him." said gildarts as makarov was having a panic attack as he did not know what this was about but thought it was about money or damage or worst of all Natsu.

As Gildarts walked out the guild hall and aprroached the king he asked

"how may I help you your highness."

"oh its not such a big thing but it is to do with you gildarts I need you to do a ritual for me to call apon a certain hero from the past who I need to help me defeat the upcoming evil." said toma

"Yes I would be honored to do this for you but what do you need."said gildarts worried of what he would have to do."

"Ok lets get right to it then I will prepare it inside you just prepare yourself as this will be a very painful experience but I have no doubt you will survive it." said the king as he took the saber inside and prepared a spell but what he didn't notice was a shadow lurking in the background with a saber nearly identical to the one the king held.

As the king started up the ritual gildarts started to scream and all the fairy tail members where cheering him on so that he had the motivation to survive but as the ritual was about to finish they heard the door open to see three people walk in two in hoods and one in a mask.

"What are you doing in are guild hall you can not disrupt this ritual as it is to important to the good of fiore." shouted makarov as he was getting angry

"oh don't worry we are only here to deliver a message to the hero about to come out in a form of a book." said the cloaked figure as he held up a book with the title Darkshots betrayal but what was even stranger was it was written by lucy heartfillia and her book was not finished yet alone published so they where suspicious until a huge portal of light appeared and from this light a women with waist length black hair stepped out with two daggers on her waist and a saber on her back.

At this moment everyone noticed the clothes she was wearing which was a yellow and white armor with blood stains all around her body mostly on her heart.

"So I see the ritual is done." shouted the cloaked figure sadly from across the room

"yes I have to thank you for that but why do you sound so sad that the hero of light is back." said light standing their in pride.

"well lets just say I don't like people that have hurt my family especially my father." said the cloaked figure glaring daggers at the lady.

"i would like to make up for what ever I may have done to your parent but I have not been here for years so are you sure it was me I need a name." said light confused at what the person in the cloak was saying.

"well he has gone under many names in his time but the one people may know him by is his actual name and that is your husband dark." said the cloaked figure

"that piece of scum is not my husband and I wish he never was I tried everything ehile he was on the side of the light but when he converted over to the dark I lost all love for him." said light raising her daggers ready to strike down the son of her immortal enemy

"oh you see light their is an old saying or word of wisdom you can call it and that is dark can not fight out dark only light can." said the cloaked figure turning to the door and opening it

"What do you think I am trying to do I will fight him till he sees his error or he will die." shouted light at the retreating figure

."come on your not that dumb are you what I truly meant is that hatred can't destroy hatred only love can and now I fear it is to late for you to turn him back but as my father I will still resurrect him and when he is back the world will fall into darkness once again oh and toma don't forget about are deal." and with that the other two cloaked figures vanished into air and the last cloaked figures hood fell down to reveal black hair with salmon bottom and the face they had hoped they would never see again NATSU DRAGNEEL.

THANKS FOR READING ENOUGHER CHAPTER THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED FOR A FEW DAYS AS I WANT TO GET to CHAPTER 3 OF SAO AND CHAPTER 5 OF HIGHSCHOOL DXD SO TILL NEXT TIME.  
PEACE


	6. AN 1

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys suprisingly im not dead im sorry for not updating any of my stors but recently with school and other reasons I have not been able to write but im going to start again but on a much slower pace so probably one chapter every two weeks but there will be three major stories and they are Oblivion Natsu Dragneel the decendent of darkness and a new one that I have been working on for a couple days now so till then please be patient and stay awesome.**

 **Ssimonmayo123 signing out till the next chapter**


	7. AN

So this really isn't that great of an announcement but im here too say im going to concentrate on hope is found in the darkest of places uploading it once a week and the others will be on hiatus unless i can get some love on it saying to continue but if not i will carry on with hope merged with Oblivion and come back too those storys later on let me know what you think with a review or a private message

sincerely- ssimonmayo123/Darkshot123


End file.
